lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Doin' Time (song)
|Source = |next = "Love Song" |previous = "Fuck It I Love You" |album = Norman Fucking Rockwell |MiX = |Last single image = HIADTFAWLMTH_-_BIHI.jpg |Last single link = Hope Is a Dangerous Thing for a Woman like Me to Have – but I Have It (song) |Last single title = Hope Is a Dangerous Thing... |This single image = Doin'TimeCover.jpg |This single link = Doin' Time (song) |This single title = Doin' Time |Next single image = SOTWCover.jpeg |Next single link = Season of the Witch (song) |Next single title = Season of the Witch }}"Doin' Time" is a song by Sublime covered by Lana Del Rey from her album, Norman Fucking Rockwell!. It is also for the upcoming documentary about Sublime themselves. The cover was produced by Andrew Watt and Happy Perez. It was released as a single on May 17, 2019. Background According to an article by Vulture, the documentary premiered at Tribeca Film Festival 2019 on April 28, 2019. Among the artists that sang Sublime covers during the documentary was also Del Rey, whose cover is featured during the film credits.Fitzmaurice, Larry (April 30, 2019) "Tribeca’s Sublime Doc Mostly Misses the Point" On May 6, 2019, All Access Music Group updated its list of radio impacting songs listing "Doin' Time" as a new release by Del Rey on May 20, 2019.https://www.allaccess.com/triple-a/future-releases The next day, Del Rey posted a video on Instagram with her singing the chorus and the caption saying "Coming Soon".Lana Del Rey on Instagram: "Coming Soon @sublime" On May 15, 2019, Del Rey confirmed the song would be released on May 17, 2019.https://www.instagram.com/p/BxfmMT9BXBP/ The instrumental of the song leaked online on September 3, 2019. The songs official TV Track surfaced November 3, 2019. Promotion To promote the single, Del Rey changed the profile and cover pictures from all social media accounts with the cover' artwork and banners. In addition, a clean version of the song was sent to radios and Universal Music Group offered it as a free download for a week, starting on May 27, 2019. A promotional video lasting 15 seconds was used to promote the cover on Spotify. Live performances "Doin' Time" was performed live for the first time on June 22, 2019 at Malahide Castle & Gardens in Dublin, Ireland as part of the Festival Tour. Del Rey also performed it live for BBC Radio 1's Live Lounge, alongside a cover of "Break Up with Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored" during July 2019, released September 9, 2019. Music video Behind the scenes Official versions * Album version — 3:22 * Single version — 3:17 * Radio edit — 3:22 * Instrumental version — 3:16 * TV Track version — 3:22 Lyrics Credits ;Personnel * Bradley James Nowell — songwriting * Rick Rubin — songwriting * Adam Keefe Horovitz — songwriting * Adam Nathaniel Yauch — songwriting * Marshall Raymond Goodman — songwriting * Ira Gershwin — songwriting * DuBose Heyward — songwriting * Dorothy Heyward — songwriting * George Gershwin — songwriting * Lana Del Rey — vocals * Andrew Watt — production, recording, guitar, mixing, programming * Happy Perez — production * Paul LaMalfa — engineering, recording, mixing * Eric Wilson — bass guitar * Josh Freese — drums * Bud Gaugh — drums * Gale Levant — harp * Dave Kutch — mastering ;Technical * Mastered at The Mastering Palace, New York, United States * Recorded and Tracked at Gold Tooth Music, Los Angeles, United States / SARM Studios, London, United Kingdom External links * Buy/stream "Doin' Time" References Category:Songs Category:Released songs Category:Norman Fucking Rockwell songs Category:Covers Category:Soundtrack songs Category:Singles Category:Norman Fucking Rockwell singles Category:Music videos Category:Norman Fucking Rockwell music videos Category:Norman Fucking Rockwell Tour songs